


Pride

by evilleaper



Series: 7 deadly sins [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilleaper/pseuds/evilleaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right or wrong, pride can be found in all endeavours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Proverb 16:18 tells us that pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall. I have no fear of falling however, for I harbour no dread of ever reaching heaven or rising beyond my place at his feet. 

I once felt pride standing at his side, a feeling that was reinforced over the period of many years as his notability grew and I was introduced as trusted friend and colleague to the world's only consulting detective. That was long ago though and my place in his life and the chronicles I write have altered dramatically since the days when we first shared rooms. 

Most of what I share with the reading public scarcely scratches the surface of our relationship but I doubt my readers would understand why I no longer feel shame or dishonour when I kneel before him and worship his body as I had once the artefact's of my ancestors. 

We shall surely burn for all eternity but I for one have no wish to change or seek redemption. Pride can be found in all endeavours I have discovered, including those things that are not sanctioned by the law and must be for the sake of respectability hidden from view. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the 7 deadly sins community over on live journal. Pride is prompt #7. You also might like to keep in mind that it is unbetaed and contains Australian spelling. If you find a mistake then please feel free to point it out to me.


End file.
